Caring for a Raven
by Heilerin Pomfrey
Summary: Im Sommer nach seinem fünften Jahr rettet Harry einen kranken und verletzten Raben und pflegt ihn gesund. Was geschieht, wenn ihm die Identität des Raben klar wird? AU, teils OOC, Missbrauch!Dursleys, krank!Severus, krank!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Caring for a Raven**

**Kapitel**** 1**

Severus stöhnte, als er sich zur Feuerstelle schleppte, während ihm der Aufpäppeltrank, den er gerade genommen hatte, immer noch aus den Ohren kam. '_Wenn Albus darauf besteht, daß wir uns weiterhin alle zwölf Stunden damit abwechseln, in diesem endlosen Regen das Haus und den Garten der Dursleys zu beobachten, braucht er sich nicht zu wundern, wenn der ganze Orden in ein paar Tagen krank im Bett liegt_', dachte er völlig genervt, als er in die Feuerstelle trat und ausrief "Arabella Figgs Haus."

'_Der Aufpäppeltrank wird nicht so besonders_', realisierte er, als er den Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf sich sprach, der nur anderen Ordensmitgliedern erlauben würde, ihn zu sehen, bevor er zum Garten der Dursleys hinüberging. Minerva saß in ihrer Katzenform auf einer kleinen Steinmauer und seufzte erleichtert, als sie ihn kommen sah.

"Gott sei Dank, Severus; ich bin schon halb erfroren", sagte sie erleichtert, als sie sich in ihre menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelte.

"Guten Abend, Minerva." Severus zog eine Phiole mit Aufpäppeltrank aus seiner Umhangtasche und hielt sie seiner Kollegen hin. "Hier, trink das. Vielleicht hilft es Dir, keine Erkältung zu bekommen, auch wenn es mir nicht viel genützt hat."

"Vielen Dank, Severus", sagte Minerva und stürzte den Trank hinunter. Erst als sie die Phiole zurückgab, schaute sie genauer in sein Gesicht und zog erschrocken die Luft ein. "Severus, Du siehst aber schlimm aus. Was ist mit Dir? Bist Du sicher, daß Du nur eine Erkältung hast?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Minerva, aber ich verwandele mich in meine Rabenform und werde die nächsten zwölf Stunden im Baum verbringen. Geh schnell nach Hause, bevor Du völlig durchweicht bist. Ich hoffe, daß Mungundus morgen früh pünktlich kommt." Damit verwandelte er sich, und seine Kollegin beobachtete, wie er in den Baum hinauf flog, bevor sie zu Mrs. Figgs Haus zurück eilte.

'_Das fühlt sich mehr wie eine Grippe als wie eine Erkältung an_', überlegte Severus, der sich von Stunde zu Stunde schlechter fühlte, sogar in seiner Rabenform. Als es endlich hell wurde, zitterte er vor Kälte und konnte sich kaum noch aufrecht halten. '_Ich hoffe, Mungundus kommt bald, damit ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und den Tag im Bett verbringen kann_.'

Aber niemand kam, um ihn abzulösen, und als Harry schließlich aus der Hintertür trat, um im Garten zu arbeiten, fühlte Severus sich absolut miserabel, und ihm war so schwindelig, daß er '_Ich wechsele besser meine Position und setzte mich auf einen Ast weiter unten für den Fall, daß ich mich gar nicht mehr auf den Füssen halten kann und vom Ast falle._' Schwach erhob er sich in die Luft und flog zu einem tiefer gelegenen Ast. Unglücklicher Weise wurde ihm dabei so schwindelig, daß er die Landung auf dem sicheren Ast verfehlte und auf den Boden fiel. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzog seinen linken Flügel und seinen Kopf, bevor er das Bewußtsein verlor.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Harry eine plötzliche Bewegung unter dem Baum wahr und schaute von dem Blumentbeet auf, das er gerade jätete. '_Was war das?_' wunderte sich und machte ein paar Schritte auf den Baum zu, als er einen Raben im Gras liegen sah. '_Oh nein! Er scheint sich den Flügel gebrochen zu haben_,' beobachtete er und hob den Vogel vorsichtig auf. '_Ich nehme ihn mit in mein Zimmer und versuche, ihn mit meinen Heiltränken zu heilen_', beschloss er. Wissend, daß er sich normalerweise die verschiedensten Verletzungen während der Sommerferien zuzog, hatte er in diesem Jahr diverse Tränke mitgebracht, die er während des laufenden Schuljahres mit Hermines Hilfe gebraut hatte.

Vorsichtig trug er den bewußtlosen Raben in sein Zimmer und badete den verletzten Flügel sorgsam in einer kleinen Schüssel Murtlap Essenz, bevor er ihn Gaze wickelte, die er schnell aus dem Badezimmer holte. '_Hoffentlich heilt sein Flügel richtig. Seine Füsse sind sehr heiß; er hat wahrscheinlich Fieber_', überlegte Harry. Er nahm ein paar Tropfen Fiebertrank auf seinen kleinen Finger, den er anschließend vorsichtig in den leicht geöffneten Mund des Raben steckte, um den Prozess dann mit einem schmerzstillenden Trank zu wiederholen.

"Ruh Dich gut aus, Vogel. Du kannst es Dir in Hedwigs Käfig bequem machen. Ich habe sie diesen Sommer bei Ron gelassen, damit mein Onkel ihr nicht wehtun kann", vertraute er dem Raben an, während er ihm im Käfig ein gemütliches Bett bereitete.

Froh, daß seine Tante Dudley nach London zum Einkaufen mitgenommen hatte, eilte Harry in die Küche, um frisches Wasser und einen Apfel zu holen, den er in kleine Stücke schnitt, um seinem gefiederten Patienten etwas anbieten zu können. Nachdem er sich versichert hatte, daß der Vogel es gemütlich genug hatte, machte Harry sich in den Garten auf, um mit seiner Arbeit fortzufahren, wissend, daß alles fertig sein musste, wenn sein Onkel abends nach Hause kam.

Nach ein paar weiteren Stunden Gartenarbeit im strömenden Regen kam Harry ins Haus, um nach dem Raben zu schauen. Erleichtert bemerkte er, daß der Rabe nun anders atmete und aus der Bewusstlosigkeit in einen friedlichen Schlaf übergegangen zu sein schien. '_Na gut, wenn er schläft, wird er mich nicht vermissen_', dachte er, wissend, daß er noch ein paar Stunden draußen zu arbeiten hatte.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Severus öffnete müde die Augen und merkte, daß er sich schlechter fühlte als jemals zuvor, abgesehen von den Abenden nach seinen Todessertreffen. '_Ach ja, ich bin immer noch in meiner Rabenform_', fiel ihm auf, als er zu seinem verletzten Flügel hinschaute, der nun nicht mehr so weh tat wie nach seinem Fall, und den jemand fürsorglich in Gaze gewickelt hatte. '_Ich rieche Murtlap_', überlegte er. '_Jemand muss meinen Flügel in Murtlap gebadet und anschließend verbunden haben. Was ist passiert? Kann es sein, daß Potter mich gefunden und mir geholfen hat? Nein._' Er schob den Gedanken schnell wieder beiseite. '_Potter würde sich nicht dazu herablassen, einen Raben zu retten, noch wüsste er über Murtlap Essenz Bescheid. Ob Petunia so etwas weiß? Lily war sehr begabt in Zaubertränken. Vielleicht hat sie ihrer Schwester solche Dinge beigebracht_.'

Severus schaute sich neugierig um und merkte, daß er sich in einem Eulenkäfig in einem kleinen Zimmer befand, das, wenn man von den magischen Büchern ausging, die auf dem kleinen Schreibtisch lagen, einem Zauberer gehören musste. '_Vielleicht ist es der Speicherraum der Dursleys_', überlegte er. '_Potter wird nicht in so einem Loch leben. Es ist trotzdem merkwürdig. Der Raum hat eine Katzenklappe, und die Fenster sind vergittert_.'

Er wurde abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Harry den Raum betrat. Der Junge war völlig durchnässt, aber anstatt sich abzutrocknen oder sich umzuziehen kam er direkt zum Käfig hinüber.

"Oh, Du bist wach! Das ist ein gutes Zeichen. Keine Angst; ich will Dir nicht wehtun. Ich werde Dich jetzt rausnehmen und dich untersuchen, soweit ich das kann. Du brauchst wahrscheinlich noch mehr Zaubertränke", erklärte er freundlich, bevor er vorsichtig seine rechte Hand in den Käfig steckte und sie einladend vor die Füsse des Raben hielt.

Severus stieg vorsichtig auf die Finger des Jungen. '_So ein Dummkopf; er sollte erst einmal sehen, daß er aus seinen nassen Sachen kommt_.'

Harry trug den Raben vorsichtig zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. "Deine Füsse sind immer noch sehr heiß; deshalb denke ich, Du hast wahrscheinlich ziemlich hohes Fieber. Laß mich mal den Verband abnehmen, so daß ich Deinen Flügel noch einmal in Murtlap baden kann", sagte er nachdenklich, froh, daß der Rabe nicht protestierte, sondern sich in seinem sanften Griff zu entspannen schien.

'_Danke für das Murtlap. Das ist wahrscheinlich die beste Idee, die Du je hattest. Schade, daß ich keine Gryffindor keine Punkte geben kann_', dachte Severus und seufzte erleichtert, als er spürte, wie gut sich das Murtlap an seinem gebrochenen Flügel anfühlte. '_Es wird sicher mindestens eine Woche dauern, bis mein Flügel geheilt genug ist, daß ich mich zurückverwandeln kann_.'

Zwanzig Minuten später beschloß Harry, daß es genug war und verband den Flügel sorgsam wieder. Der Rabe hielt ganz ruhig, aber er zitterte leicht und hatte offensichtlich eine Erkältung. Seine Nase lief, und er machte Geräusche, die wie Husten klangen.

"Ich bin nicht sicher, ob der Aufpäppeltrank bei Vögeln wirkt; deshalb bleiben wir lieber im Moment beim Schmerztrank und fieberreduzierenden Trank", erklärte er dem Vogel und nahm noch einmal eine kleine Menge der jeweiligen Tränke auf seinen Finger, den er vorsichtig in den Schnabel des Raben schob.

Der Rabe schauerte bei dem ekelhaften Geschmack. '_Du könntest es mir genauso gut auf einem Löffel geben, weisst Du_', dachte Severus, der leicht genervt von Harry war, auch wenn er sehr dankbar für seine Hilfe war und wusste, daß er in seiner Rabenform nicht in der Lage war, sich selbst zu helfen.

"Ich weiß, daß es nicht gut schmeckt, aber ich hoffe, es hilft", sagte Harry beruhigend und merkte erleichtert, daß sich die Füsse des Raben etwas abkühlten. Sanft kraulte er einen Augenblick das Kopfgefieder des Raben, bevor er ihn vorsichtig wieder in den Käfig bugsierte. "Es tut mir leid, Süsser, aber ich muß wieder in den Garten gehen. Wenn ich meine Arbeit nicht fertigmache, wird mein Onkel sehr wütend. Ich muss auch Deinen Käfig zudecken, denn niemand darf wissen, daß Du hier bist. Sei also bitte leise."

Severus driftete in einen leichten Schlummer ab und wachte erst von der ärgerlichen Stimme eines Mannes auf.

"Was hast Du denn den ganzen Tag gemacht, Du fauler Freak?" gröhlte Vernon, und Severus hörte ein Geräusch, als ob der Mann etwas durch die Luft schwünge.

"Es tut mir leid, Onkel Vernon, bitte, ich gebe mir jetzt noch mehr Mühle. Ich werde alles morgen beenden", antwortete Harry in einer gejagten Stimme.

Severus hörte eine Weile lang zu, als Harry seinen Onkel bat, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Letztendlich bekam er aber doch ein paar Schläge mit, wie Severus vermutete, einem Gürtel. Schließlich hörte er, wie die Tür geschlossen wurde und mindestens ein Dutzend Türschlösser verriegelt wurden.

'_Bin ich im Delirium_?' fragte sich Severus gerade, als Harry zum Käfig hinübertrat und den dunkelblauen Stoff an die Seite zog, der ihn davon abgehalten hatte, die Szene zu beobachten, die seine Ohren wahrgenommen hatten.

"Tut mir leid, birdie. Das war mein Onkel", entschuldigte Harry sich, während er auf seine Unterlippe biss, um nicht laut aufzuschreien vor Schmerzen, die der Gürtel an seinem Rücken verursacht hatten. "Laß mich noch einmal nach Dir schauen."

'_Wer bist Du, und was hast Du mit Potter gemacht_?' überlegte Severus, als er automatisch die Einladung, auf die Hand des Jungen zu steigen, annahm.

Froh, daß der Rabe ohne zu zögern auf seine Hand kam, trug Harry ihn zum Schreibtisch hinüber. "Fühlst Du Dich wenigstens ein bisschen besser?" fragte er zweifelnd, als der Rabe eine Reihe Husten-ähnlicher Geräusche machte und sich aufplusterte, damit ihm wärmer wurde. "Wahrscheinlich nicht. Deine Füsse sind genauso heiß, wie sie vorher waren. Vielleicht sollten wir doch den Aufpäppeltrank ausprobieren."

Severus beobachtete mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung, Ärger und Erleichterung, wie Harry eine hölzerne Schachten öffnete, die voll mit Zaubertränke-Phiolen war. Aufgeregt glitt er von Harrys Hand aus auf den Tisch und versuchte, die Phiolen näher anzuschauen.

"Was glaubst Du, was Du da machst, birdie?" fragte Harry verwundert, als ein ihn ein Gedanke wie ein Blitz durchfuhr. Vorsichtig hob er den Raben auf seine Hand zurück und musterte ihn kritisch. "Bist Du wirklich ein Rabe? Oder bist Du nur ein Rabe als Animagus? Du scheinst mir zu intelligent zu sein für einen normalen Vogel."

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt... (wenn Ihr Interesse habt!)_

_Wie alle meine Geschichten ist auch dies eine Übersetzung meines englischen Originals._

_Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling, und ich verdiene nichts am Schreiben dieser Geschichte._


	2. Anmerkung

Liebe Leser,

nach dem untenstehenden Review werde ich diese Geschichte nicht weiter übersetzen – da sie „ein alter Hut" ist. Dann brauche ich mir ja die Mühe nicht zu machen. Wenn ich eine Geschichte schreibe, ist mir so ein Kommentar egal, da ich für mich selbst schreibe - aber meine Geschichten ins Deutsche zu übersetzen tue ich NUR für Euch; da habe ich selber gar nichts von und reisse mich deshalb nicht darum.

Vielleicht könnte die – leider anonyme – Reviewerin ja den anderen per review mitteilen, wo diese anderen Geschichten zu finden sind. Auf Englisch sind sie das anscheinend nicht, denn für die vier Kapitel habe ich dort mehr als 120 reviews bekommen.

Tut mir leid für meine Stammleser – vielleicht übersetze ich für Euch noch weiter und mail's Euch dann, wenn Ihr wollt. Sprecht mich einfach an, Eure Namen kenne ich ja.

Liebe Grüsse

H.P.

---------------------------

From: Eva ()

Sehr interessant, aber **bis jetzt doch irgendwie ein alter Hut**. **Zumindest hab  
ich schon mehrere FFs gelesen bei denen Snape als verletzter Animagus bei  
Harry landet.**  
Ich mag die Idee aber trotzdem gern und bin mal gespannt was jez daraus wird  
und wann Harry erfährt das der Rabe Snape ist.  
lg

----------------------------------------

**NEU:**

**Okay, meine lieben Leser, Ihr habt mich überzeugt mit Euren vielen lieben Kommentaren und mails - vielen Dank! Ich werde die Geschichte für Euch noch weiter übersetzen! **

**Vielen Dank und liebe Grüsse Healer Pomfrey. **


End file.
